Truth or dare on a hot summer day
by IPlayWithBrokenGlass
Summary: Joh n is bored and its hot, so Dave decides to play a game! Jake is a creeper so he plays too! A oneshot, maybe more chapters if people want them... Review!
1. Entertain me

**AN: Hey guys! So ive been getting a lot of rsponses to my johndave one shot, Stalk you in your dreams, so I deided to rote another one! IThis time it will be fuull of fluff! Enjoy!**

"Dave! Its so hot!" John whined, pulling the neck of his shirt away from him as an attempt to cool off.

"Oh yeah? And what do you want me to do about it" Dave rolled his eyes, even thought John couldnt see past his shades.

"I dont know... distract me from the heat!" Huuffing and rolling off the couch and into the floor, john moaned.

"Well... OK. How about a game?"

"What kind of game" john peeked his head up from the carpet.

"Well... How about a game of truth or dare?"

"Ooo... Juicy gossip, and thrilling dares! My kind of game..." john sat up and smiled at Dave.

"Yet you say your not gay, my ass." Dave rolled his eyes, again!

"What was that?"

"Nothing, egderp. Nothing."

"Alright, so I'll go first. Dave, truth or dare?"

"Dare of couse." Dave smugly replied.

"Fine then man. I dare you to... "

"Kiss Jake!" Yells Jake as he pops up from behind the couch.

"Again! Dude! Why are you in our house!?" Dave yelled, "AND NO! I WILL NOT KISS YOU!"

Jake frowned and looked down, closing his chapstick and returning it to his pocket.

"Well, can i at least play too?" Jake asked, a gleam in his eye that ment trouble.

"Well... I guess so..." John gulped, "But you must do all dares and answer all truths, or you have to slap Bro!"

"Your on!" Dave and Jake yelled.

**AN: So i dont know if I'll continue this or not... If I do, I will update very rarley, because I dont have a computer! Im at my dads when I type! So if i should review some dares and truths for our little cute dumplings! Wow... I really just said that... Goodbye my loves! 3**


	2. The Red Thong

**AN: so I still haven't gotten any dares or truths so im coming up with my own. Still! They would be greatly appreciated!**

"As I was saying!" John continued," Dave. I dare you to... Call Rose and tell her that you forgot your red thong there!"

Dave blushed and looked down, "John! Are you insane! I don't want to end up in another one of her therapy sessions!"

'Then just hang up afterwards. She wont be able to say anything." Jake smiled, glad to be helpful.

"Shut the duck up, English!" Dave glared.

"Duck... What?" John asked.

"Nevermind, just call the girl, good god!" Jake shoved the phone at Dave.

Dave gulped as he held the phone to his ear. Rose picked u on the fiirst ring.

"Hello? Dave, is this you?"

"Umm... yeah. Sup. I was just callin' to say that I uhh... forgot my red thong at your house last weekend."

John and Jake were crying tears of joy in the backround, stiffling there laughter.

"Dave! Do you need to schedule another apointment for us?"

I gotta go, love you, bye!" Dave quickly hung up and leaned against the wall. Happy it was over with.

"How was it, Dave?" John teased.

"I HATE YOU JOHN. So ducking much..."

**AN: So what did you guys think? Review some dares! PLEASE! Even some truths!**


	3. Join us

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I love the ideas! :D So heres the next chapter. l will try making them longer, and keep reviewing dares and truths! I will try to use them all!**

"Alright fuck wads, My turn." Dave announced, "John, truth or dare?

John thought for a moment before replying, "Truth."

"Pussy, " Dave snickered, "Anyways, So if you had to kiss one of our friends, who would you kiss?"

"What! Well... I guess... Sollux..." John whispered.

"What! Ahahaha! Wow, egderp!" Dave laughed, clutching his sides.

"Shut up! Jake! Its your turn!" John blushed.

"Alright, but first lets call up everyone else. I think it would be funner." Dave pulled out his cell phone, dialing numbers and yelling things into the device until finally he closed it and sat back down. Silience filled the room until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"Dave yelled. Bro walked in, followed by sollux, karkat, rose, jade, roxy, eridan, aradia, tavros, nepeta, equius, rufioh, gamzee, kurloz, mituna, and kankri. (there all human, the game never happened, etc.)

"SO WHAT THE FLYING FADOODLE IS THE POINT OF THIS GAME?!" Karkat yelled.

"I believe we are supposed to do dirty things and tell embarrassing stories." Aradia replied.

"WELL FUCK!"

"Chill, my brothers and sisters. Let the miracles happen on their own." Gamzee smiled, pulling a can of faygo out of his pocket.

"Lets just continue playing." Dave gesture at Jake.

"Oh! Right! Well... Hmm... Dave, truth or dare?"

"Me again! Fuck! Dare I guess."

"I dare you..." Jake smirked evilly. "To have seven minutes in heaven with john!"

The room went silent...

"I ship it!" Nepeta squealed.

**AN: OK So i'll try to put up another chapter tonight. Review some dares or truths! Also, what would you guys think of them playing spin the bottle after a while? Like, in the ninth chapter or so?****  
**


	4. Rainbow Dash would be proud

**AN: I am actually surprised this went anywhere! xD I love you all! Also, next weekend I will be at Denver Comic Con, so if you going, lok for me! And PM me! Maybe we could hang out at the con? Yay! Anyways, I am rambling so on with the story! Oh and one more thing? Im sorry but I have a question for you all. I need something to do over the summer, even after this fic is finished, so if you could, PM me AU's? I will write any requests, maybe even some lemons... Whether its one shot or short drabbles! I dont care! And if you dont have an account, you can review them on this story, or email me. My email is raven_uzamaki so send in requests please! Now im finally able to start the next chapter xD Sorry!**

"You mean... like... kiss, kiss?" John blushed madly, looking at Jake.

"You heard me. And every one gets to watch. For seven minutes." Jake smirked, pushing his glasses up.

"Well... If its OK with Dave, then... I guess I'm OK with it... Right Dave?"

Dave was gulping, sweat forming at his brow. He had wiaited years for his chance to finally kiss this adorable boy, and now he was going to... Because of a dare? Thats not how striders roled... But if he didnt do it... He would have to punch Bro... Dave shook his head and turned towards John.

"Im ready."Dave nodded, cupping johns face in his hand, and leaned forwards. Jake pulled up a timer on his phone and set it for seven minutes.

"Johns eyes flutterd closed, and everyone in the room leaned forward in anticipation. Daves face slowly inched closer to johns, there breathes mingling together, the smell of pizza and breathe mints. Dave close his eyes as well. Finally, there lips met, and dave slowly slid his tongue over johns lips, asking for entrabce. John opened and soon dave was exploring the young boys mouth. Anyways, the kiss went on and on, and on... Even after the seven minutes was up, they where still going at it. Finally they just left the room, going to the bedroom. (They were all playing in the living room)

"Well... My little mans all grown up... I RAISED A TRUE GAY MAN! iVE NEVER BEEN SO PROUD!" Bro yelled, tears gleaming in his eyes. "If only Rainbow Dash where here to see it..."

"Is he for real" Eridan snapped, rolling his eyes, "Lets get on with our game,please."

"Shut up you royal pain in my ass, no one wants to here your sorry voice." Sollux glared.

"I'll go next." Jade smiled, "Nepeta, truth or dare?"

"She would like truth, please. I dont want her doing anything... Lude..." Equius replied and nepeta nodded.

"OK... Nepeta? Other than your OTP, what is your favorite ship?"

Everyine snickered, waiting for the answer.

"Oh dear... well... I d have to say... Im a huge shipper of Erisol!"

Eridan spit out the water he was drinking and gaped at the cat girl.

"What! Are you for real!" Sollux yelled, clenching his fists. It only happened once!" The room went silence. Sollux realized what he said and gasped.

"Sol! You werent supposed to tell anyone!" Eridan shouted.

"Its Canon!" Nepeta squeeled.

"On with the game!" Aradia yelled, making the room go quiet. Who wants to go next?"

"I believe I, would like to try." Equius mumbled, wiping his face with a towel.

"OK, who do you want to ask."

" ."

"Huh?" Vriska turned around from where she sat in the corner if the room, taking stuff out if drawers and stuffing it in her pockets.

"Hey Thats my sword!" Bro yelled, though no one listened.

" ... If you and John where the only people left on the planet, would you repopulate?"

Vriska thought for a moment, then shook her head, 'Id much rather watch the planet slowly die."

**AN" This chapter was really fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it as well! An update should be up sometime tomorrow or saturday. Love you all! Keep sending in those dares and truths! They will start playing spin the bottle when everyone runs out of dares, so its really up to you readers!**


	5. Authors note

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I will next week. I have a convention this weekend and a meetup on June 7th so I'm so so sorry! Forgive me? The next chapter will be super long though!**


	6. Sloppy make-outs

**AN: OK guys! Im back! The con was super fun and so was the meetup! Im glad to say im back and ready to write! I should be updating at least once a week! Maybe more! You guys are sending in great truths in dares! My goal for each chapter now is 1,000 words each! Also, you guys can follow me on tumblr! My URL is lovleyeyes**

Everyone in the room stared at Vriska and then shook there heads. Vriska grinned and went back to scrimmaging through the drawers.

"O~K..." Jade forced a smile, "So whos next?"

"I volunteer KK." Sollux grinned.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. Truth or dare."

"Sollux, you ass-wipe, I dont think the game works like that!" Karkat snarled, "Tell him, Kanaya!"

"Well... Im afraid we have no rules accept that you must do all the dares..." Kanaya sighed, "Im afraid you must go, Karkat."

"Augh! Fine then! I pick Dare because im not a wimp like you bag of dicks!"

"Alright, KK. I dare you too explain to John what buckets are." Sollux smiled smuggly.

"What! What the fuck is wrong with you! You want me too..." Karkat whispers, "Tell John about the birds and the bee's?"

Sollux nodded.

"Well... OK then. John! Get your ass in here and off of Striders Dick!" Jade gasped, and dirk covered Jakes ears.

John came running in, his hair a mess and his glasses gone. Dave followed in after him with a bewildered expression and an olbvious blush.

"Umm..." John ran his fingers through his hair, "You called?"

"Yes. We need to talk-"

"WAIT!" Dirk yelled, "Let me get my camera!" Dirk ran over to the coffee table, but couldnt find the camera.

"OOps. Is this what your looking for?" Vriska pulled the camera from inside her pockets, snickering.

Dirk grabbed the camera from her and walked back over to the group, "OK, im ready."

Karkat rolled his eyes, "Alright, well... you see John. Everyones a little fucked up. And lifes a little fucked up. So when two people with mutual fucked upness come together they form a fucked up feeling called love. Then they get a... bucket... and well... have what you humans call sex." Karkat looked up at Johns face, to see utter shock and disgust...

"WHAT! Thats obscene! How dirty! Thats so gross! Ew!" John shook his head and left the room. Dave followed after him.

"Oh m god KK!"

"Im glad I got the camera."

"I cant breath!"

"SHUT UP! YOU TOLD ME TO DO IT!"

"I thought youd chicken out!"

"Im watching this shit later!"

"SHUT UP! Whos next!"

"Oh!" Dirk raised his hand, "I wanna go!"

Karkat nidded.

"OK so Jake... truth or dare?"

Jake grinned. Truth. Im no wimp but im not stupid."

Dirk chuckled, "OK Jake. Do you like me, or Jane?"

Jake went pale, "Well... I umm... Like you both?"

"You have to choose."

"No i dont. I have to answer. Which I did."

"He does have a point..." Rose said.

"Whatever. I'll find out one day." Dirk smirked.

"Sure ."

Jade shook her head, "Guys, Im tired of truth or dare. Wanna play spin the bottle?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think i got a bottle of wine in the pantry. Gotta drink it first though."

"Well... how about we play rock paper scissors and whoever loses has to slam the whole bottle?" Jade suggested.

"Wow Jade. Didnt know you where so mischievous." Kanaya muttered, draping an arm around roses shoulder, "But im afraid rose and I will sit out on this one."

"Alright, lets do this."

To save some time lets just say, Eridan lost and is now pretty wasted.

"Sol. I think I love you. I mean. Remember at Kan's party for that movie she likes, we... you know... An I dont know about you but I sure liked it." Eridan snuggled up next to sollux, smiling. Sollux blushed and tried to move away but Eridan held on tighter. Sollux let out a huff of pretest but put his arm around Eridan.

"Whatever ED. Your drunk."

"So what! Im serious i... Really want cake."

"Whatever, just go to sleep."

"Ok, Sol." Eridan snoozed off on sollux lap as dirk set up the bottle for there game.

"OK so I'll start it." Dirk sat between Karkat and Nepeta in the circle and spun the bottle. Dirk spun a little to strong as the bottle wouldnt stop spinning. Finally the bottle came to a halt and Dirk looked to see who it landed on.

"Well, pucker up Zahawk."

"Umm... well... If I must."

Dirk rolled his eyes and gave Equius a quick peck on the cheek.

"Im not that mean, dude." Dirk smiled and winked.

Equius wiped his face with a towel and started his turn. The bottle landed on Jade.

"You dont have to..." Equius mumbled.

"Dont worry, hun. " Jade smiled and gave a quick kiss. The game continued for a while of little pecks until Jake yelled out, "Come on! Where are the sloppy make outs!?"

"You want sloppy make outs, English? Well then." Dirk smirked and tackled Jake onto the couch. Jakes eyes widened and afterwards he just sat there and shut his mouth, never complaining when people didnt make out.

**AN: Ok guys! Not exactly 1,000 words but almost! I just started to run out of ideas so... its still longer then the other ones! Enjoy~ and review who should kiss ;) 3**


End file.
